Spring NichtDon't Jump
by Ixchael
Summary: I scream in the night for you. Don't let me go. Don't jump. And if all that doesn't hold you back, then I'll jump for you. SongFic to Spring NichtDon't Jump by Tokio Hotel. HarryDraco if you squint. Can be interpretated as friendship


**Spring Nicht**

**Don't Jump**

_**On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm**_

**_I say your name in silence  
You don't weant to hear it right now_**

Harry stood on the ledge of the astronomy tower. He shivered at the freezing air, and fear of death. He felt so cold and alone.

The war had ended with neither side winning-it was an even match. But so many of his friends had died, and so many had become gravely injured. And Harry knew, it wasn't over. Eventually, he would one day face his worst enemy again. And this time he wasn't so sure that he would escape their encounter alive.

Harry stared down at the ground far below, and wondered if he really wanted to do this. His heart twisted in pain and lonliness, and the urge to jump overpowered him. But something made him pause. A voice, but so silent that he could barely hear it.

_"Harry! Don't leave me! Please!"_

It was just his memories, the painful memories that he wanted to forget.

"Stop! No! No...don't," Harry cried out loud, wanting it to stop. "I don't want to hear you!"

But it was futile. He knew that he was talking to something that would never leave him. Unless...

_**The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down**_  
**_Each one a promise of everything  
You never found_**

Harry noticed a crowd of people gathering around at the bottom, looking up and pointing at him. He noticed the reporters and radio announcers also. At that sight, tears started to fall from his eyes. They didn't really care about him. They just wanted their savior to be safe so he could kill Voldemort. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

_**I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump**_

Harry noticed that one of the small spots from down below, one of the people watching him, moved into the building, not wanting to watch anymore. Harry ignored it and continued to stare out at the sky, wanting to do it, to just jump. But then he heard hurried footsteps, and turned. "Harry! Don't jump!" he screamed. It was Draco.

_**The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump**_

Harry looked at Draco. "What do you care?"

Draco looked up at him. "I care, a lot. More than you think."

_**Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world down there  
Out of view**_

Harry turned away from him. No he didn't. He was just saying that because he wanted to be the one given credit for making him come off that ledge.

**_Please don't jump_**

But Harry heard the soft whisper, sensed the blond's tears. "Please don't jump."

_**You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more**_

Just then, Harry looked around, and noticed where he was. There was snow falling, but a peculiar thing was happening. He couldn't feel the snows usual coldness. He couldn't feel anything, except for his heavy breathing and thumping heart, and the drop of the ledge at his feet.

_**Somewhere up there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again**_

Harry started crying. He wanted it to end so bad. He couldn't bear being the Chosen One anymore. He couldn't take it being Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He wanted to end it. He wanted people to forget.

_**I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump**_

Harry heard his own wails of pain and lonliness, and Draco still screaming at him not to jump. But there was nothing that could stop him.

_**Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And ïf all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you**_

But even through all the noise, he stepped forward to end it all, but he felt a pair of hands grab his waist and pull him back. Now their places were switched, and Harry was lying on the cold stone floor of the astronomy tower. Harry watched in horror as Draco, who had an expression of terror and sadness, fell. Harry screamed.

"Draco!"

Forgetting about his own pain, he leaned over the ledge and tried to grab the blond's hand. Their hands just brushed on another, but then it slipped, and Draco was falling. Harry screamed, and Draco mouthed seven sincere words.

'I would have jumped for you anytime.'

And Harry watched in horror, with tears from his eyes falling with Draco, as he fell.

"Bitte spring nicht." (1)

* * *

(1) Translation-**Please Don't Jump**

**The song that I used was Spring Nicht(Don't Jump) by Tokio Hotel. The original song is actually in German, but I used the english translation. Really great band, in my opinion. It's also a very sad music video. Made me cry when I first saw it.**

**Anyways, Reviews are very welcome. Thanx for reading!**

(I don't own Harry Potter)


End file.
